The present invention relates generally to an excrement container, and more particularly to an excrement container for containing excrement of a pet. The container can be flattened into a thin flat sheet, so as to reduce the storage space and to enhance the accessibility and portability.
Since people in the modern society are more and more busy and mutually segregated, there has been developed a trend of keeping a pet as their companion. However, the excrement of the pet often generates malodorous smell. Without a proper care being taken, the living environment is easily polluted and contagious diseases are easily spread and mediated. It is accordingly an incentive for the inventor of the present invention to develop an excrement container that is easy and convenient in use.
The applicant of the present invention has developed a “multipurpose excrement container”, which is published in a Taiwanese new utility model patent no. 370773 (application no.: 87218911). The multipurpose excrement container includes a box body, a cover member and a hanging member. An opening is formed at one end of the box body. The opening provides the cover member to connect thereon. A barrel element is formed at the inner side of the cover member. The barrel element can be contained in the box body. In addition, a holding element is formed at the outer side of the cover member. The hanging member is properly connected to the outer wall of the box body. Since the barrel element of the cover member is employed to contain excrement of a pet, one needs to clean and wash the inside of the barrel element after the excrement is thrown away, which is rather quite unsanitary.
In accordance with the above drawbacks, an improved multipurpose excrement container has been developed and published in Taiwanese new utility model patent no. 499839 (application number: 87218911). The barrel element of the cover member described above is separated from the cover member, and designed as a combination of a first inner cup and a second inner cup. The inner cups are made of disposable materials that can be thrown away with the excrement without further washing and cleaning.
However, the first inner cup and the second inner cup are cylindrical in shape. In order to maximize its volume, the inner cups are usually made to fit the size of the box body. On the other hand, since the inner cups can not be flattened into thin flat sheets, they often occupy quite a large space in storage and are very inconvenient for bringing outdoors. In addition, when the inner cups are employed to clean up the excrement, one need to press down the opening of the inner cup for obtaining a wider surface contact with the ground, thereby successfullly draw the excrement into the inner cup. However, in the pressing down process, the opening is easily deformed into irregular shape. Therefore, the deformed inner cup is difficult to be covered up with the corresponding inner cup.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of a new excrement container that can resolve the problem discussed above.